


Missing

by saphire_dance



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longer version of a bit I did for   prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/marvel_kink/567.html?thread=68151#t68151">Rictor liked 'Star's hair better before.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Julio couldn't keep his hands out of Star's hair. Not that that was any different from before. Just that now it was so short that Julio couldn't even get a grip on it. He wanted to ask Star when he cut it, why he cut it. He Wanted to know if it was something Star had chosen to do, or if he'd been forced to cut it. He has so many questions for Star and he'll ask them soon. As soon as he can manage to make himself stop kissing Star. But he can't quite make himself stop yet. Even though Guido is standing right there and they're leaning against the back wall of a church. Because he missed Star. He'd missed Star more than he ever missed his powers. Heck, he misses Star's hair more than he misses his powers. Oh how he had dreamed about that hair in the long lonely nights without Star.

He dreamed about that first awkward kiss. When he had finally had enough and just grabbed Star's head and pulled their lips together. Star had looked so shocked that Julio had been convinced Star was about to kill him. He couldn't make himself let go of Star's hair even then. He was stammering out an apology and still trying to pull his hands back when Star threaded his big, warm hands through Julio's hair and kissed him back. It had taken Star pulling off both their shirts before Julio could make his hands move elsewhere.

He dreamed of the way it had felt wrapped around his fist as Star licked and bit down his chest. How he had pulled at it when Star had laved and sucked at his nipples until he was begging. How he'd tried to use his grip on Star's hair to urge him to go faster. How Star had just licked slowly down his abs to tongue at his belly button until he was screaming. It was only then that Star would take him into that hot, hot , wonderful mouth. Just swallow him all the way down to the root. He never lasted very long.

He dreamed of the way it draped around them when they made love. Star in him and above him in a warm russet cave that was the only place he has ever felt safe, and loved.

He dreamed about how it had curled around his fingers on the long Mexican nights when it was to hot to hold each other close but he couldn't bear to let go. How he had twirled and twisted it between his fingers until he woke Star up and pulled him close in spite of the heat.

But all those dreams paled in comparison to the reality of having Star back with him. Besides it wouldn't take long to convince Star to grow his hair long again. And he would, just as soon as he can make himself stop kissing Star.


End file.
